Alien vs Predator: Evolution
by DeMoMaRiNe
Summary: A half predator, half human Marine is sent on a mission to a supposedly uninhabited planet, and is caught in between the two species war.
1. Default Chapter

ALIEN vs PREDATOR: Evolution

PG-13 for Intense Violence, and Gore

Genre: Action, Horror

Chapter 1: Lone Soldier

Year 2342, The lights began to blind Kenneth as he lay still on the examination table talking with Dr. Cott of the Marine Corp Medical Staff. The doctor looked at him and asked, "Ken is something bothering you, you look tired."

Kenneth looked back up at the doctor and said, "Jon, I've been having rough nights, the same dream over and over again."

Dr. Cott looked down at his patient and asked, "I'm not a psychologist, but tell me about it."

Ken closed his eyes trying to remember the dream and began to tell Dr. Cott about it, "Well, I remember a women dieing in my arms, I'm dressed like one of them, one of those monsters, well, anyway, I run to the edge of the roof I'm on and I look down and see Aliens and Predators fighting hand-to-hand combat in the street. After that a bullet strikes me in the heart and I fall to the streets below."

Dr. Cott looked at Ken and said, "You know your not like everyone else."

Ken got off the table, grabbed his shirt and put it on as he said, "I know, I'm one of them."

Dr. Cott looked at ken and said, "No, your not like them your still human."

Dr. Cott smiled and said, "Come Ken, let us meet the new recruits."

Ken and Dr. Cott walked down the hall and Ken looked out the window at the ship about to dock, when he had felt a strange presence aboard the ship. As they entered the docking bay the recruits began to flock into the orientation room. Dr. Cott and Ken walked over to the front table and sat down with General Lith and Corporal Moody. Corporal Moody rose up and began his speech, "Young Soldiers of the human race. Welcome to the Marine Corp. As you know we are in a war against two of gods most horrifieing creations, the two races we have dubbed the Alien and the Predator. I'd like to introduce General George Lith, our strategic commander, Dr. Jon Cott, our Medical Chief, and Kenneth Lenson, our Medal of Honor parcipatant."

During the speech, a new recruit arose and said, "How could you trust that halfling."

Corporal Moody, with an angry grin said, "He may be a halfling, but he is the most trusted man in this Corp, your sorry hide would have been the aliens next meal if it wasn't for this man."

After the orientation the new recruits reported to their barracks in wings A and B. Later that night while the Corp was eatting Ken was in the training room perfecting his sniper skills, when he noticed the captured Predator hand-to-hand Combat weapon near the wall. He put down his gun and walked over the the weapon. When he touched it, the weapon began to feel cold, like ice, in Kens hands. Ken picked it up and walked over to the training mat.

He began to spin it in his hand and then went to a combat stance. He focused on the VR alien beginning to shape in front of him. When it had fully appeared Kenneth began to combat it with the stolen weapon. When the alien charged at him, Ken flipped over the Alien and stabbed it. After the Hologram disapeared anouther Veteran recruit walked into the room slowly clapping his hands.

Ken turned to him and said, "What do you want Tom."

Tom turned to Ken and said, "Tuff talk coming from a halfling," picking up his sword he continued, "but not as tuff as a human."

Ken saw Tom strike and moved right before the sword hit him. Ken looked at Tom and asked, "Tom what the hell are you doing."

Tom looked at Ken and said, "An eye for an eye halfling."

Ken dodged anouther one of Toms blows and asked, "Is this about your brother, Joey."

Tom sliced at Ken and said, "You left him there to die you traitor."

This time Ken blocked the attack and looked into Toms eyes, saying, "Tom, you don't understand, Joey gave his life to save us all.

Tom pulled away and said, "your lieing, I saw you kill him."

Ken braced for attack and said, "he was infected with the alien egg, he told me to kill him.

Tom was about to strike when he said, "Your lieing, your only scum."

Angry, Ken hit Tom in the stomach with the butt end of his weapon, knocking the breath out of him.

As Ken turned around and began to walk away a new female recruit walked in looking for the bathroom, when she saw Tom get up and stab Ken in the back. She picked up a gun and shot Tom in the hip. Hearing the gunshot the guards ran into the room and called for a medic for the two men. The guard captain looked at the female and asked, "what happened?"

The woman said, "I...I don't know, I walked in and saw the one man stab the other so I saw the gun and.. and..I.."

The guard calmed her down and said, "it's okay, I understand."

Ken awoke in the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around the wound. Dr. Cott had walked into the room and picked up the clip board and flipped over the first page. He looked up at Ken and said, "deep wound, didn't hit any vital organs you should be fine."

Ken looked up at Dr. Cott and said, "Where's Tom."

Dr. Cott began to open the door and said, "Sgt. Lueth will be in the prison for a while, by the way, you have a visiter."

After that, a beautiful Breunet, blue eyed woman walked into the room and sat at the foot of his bed. Ken had the same feeling from when he was walking down the hall. The doctor left the room and she asked, "Did you feel it too."

Ken shook his head and asked, "who are you."

She looked at him and in a European accent said, "I'm the one who shot that man before he killed you."

Ken looked at her and said, "your accent are you British."

She looked at him and said, "Irish actually, my name's Rosemary O'Brian."

Ken smiled and said, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Kenneth Lenson, so Ms. O'Brian, are you a new nurse.

She looked at him and said, "Kind of, well I'll see you later."

When she left Corporal Moody walked in and said, "This isn't helping your reputation, Lenson.

Ken looked up at Moody and said, "sir."

Moody said, "we got a distress becan from a downed ship, and I was wondering if, maybe, you were up for a mission.

Ken looked at Moody, smiled and said, "Sounds fun."

While Moody was leaving the room Ken turned to the door and said, "when"s the meeting."

Moody turned around and said, "1400 tomorrow," and shut the door.

Ken layed back on the bed and closed his eyes, smiled and asked himself, "who was that woman?"


	2. Chap 2 Betrayal

SORRY, FORGOT TO SAY I DO NOT OWN ALIEN OR PREDATOR AND THANK THE MEN WHOM GAIVIN US THESE GREAT MONSTERS

Chapter 2- Betrayal

Ken ran to the side of the building and looked down at the carnage below. The two species were covered in the blood of there opponents. A bullet flew from the window across the street and pierced Kens chest. Ken looked up to see Tom's menacing grin from behind the rifle. As he began to fall, he turned toward the girl and saw Rosemary O'Brian's lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood. Ken began to fall to the ground below him.

Ken awoke in a cold sweat and jumped out of bed. When he stood up he felt the burning pain from his wound transfer to his entire body. In this split-second of pain, Ken fell to the ground holding his injury. When he got up he looked at the clock which was blinking on 12:00am. Ken looked out the window and saw the hall clock said 3:00pm. Ken ran out of the infirmary and down the hall to the briefing room, the whole time saying, "Crap I'm late."

When he slammed the door open, General Lith turned to him and sighed, saying, "Ken, where were you, the mission started a half hour ago, since you weren't here we had to send Tom Lueth."

Suddenly it hit Ken; Tom was let out early, and screwed with his alarm. Angry Tom sat down and put on the headset saying, "Marines, please respond, this is Sgt Lenson, come in."

A voice over the communicator said, "Lenson, this is Moody, where were you this morning."

Ken responded saying, "Lueth shut off my alarm clock,"

Moody laughed and said, "I know, he was bragging about it on the way down, don't worry your not missing much, just a two hundred year old ship full of skeletons."

Ken began to calm down when radio silence was broken by Lueth running in screaming, "Their coming, their coming, shut the door.

Moody asked, "what is it, what's coming Lueth."

Lueth answered, "This isn't just a ship it's the breeding ground for those creatures."

Ken jumped up from his seat and looked toward the General as another soldier screamed, "Their in the vents there right above us."

The sound of gunfire and screams came over the radio. General Lith looked at Ken and said, "Ken we need you to go down there and rescue Alpha team."

Ken ran into the gear room and got suited up for the rescue. Ken went to his locker and picked up his M-4 and Desert Eagle. As e was leaving a scientist stopped him and said, "What are you doing, we have better weapons for you."

Ken turned to the scientist and said, "These were my fathers, I guess you can call them my lucky charms, plus, a bullets a bullet, no matter how it's fired."

Ken ran to the pod room, when he was stopped by General Lith, whom briefed him on the mission saying, "Lenson, this is a solo mission to an area we've dubbed, Breeding Zone. Your primary objectives are to rescue Alpha squadron and destroy the Alien breeding ground, do you understand the mission."

Ken nodded his head and ran into the pod, and secured himself in the seat. After the countdown, the pod dropped toward the deserted planet. As the pod flew through the atmosphere General Lith's voice came over the radio saying, "Good Luck Ken."

After the pod had landed on the planet's surface, Ken climbed out and ran toward the destroyed ship his objectives were on. He entered the ship and ran to the end of the hall, where he sensed a presence around the corner. He moved against the wall and looked around the corner. He saw two Aliens communicating to each other with screeching noises. Ken held his M-4 close to his chest and let out a nervous sigh.

Ken turned the corner and fired at the Aliens on the wall. When he stopped firing, two bloody carcasses were lying on the ground. Ken ran down the hall and stopped at the sound of gun fire coming from the mess hall of the ship. Ken ran down the hall and put his ear up to the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Colonel Moody's men weren't putting up a good fight against the Swarm of Aliens rushing into the room. Ken loaded the 100-shot clip into his weapon and kicked the door open. When he walked in he started mowing down the Aliens coming from the vent. When Alpha squadron saw their support their morale boosted and they began to fight harder. Colonel ran over to Ken's position and asked, "Did you come alone."

Ken turned toward Moody and smiled saying, "The General wanted to make it fair for the Aliens."

The Aliens, realizing that the Marines had overpowered them, went back through the vents from wense they came. The Marines cheered and ran over to thank Ken for the heroic rescue. A woman walked up and kissed him on the cheek as a show of gratitude. Ken looked at her and said, "Rosemary?"

She looked at him and said, "Please Lenson, call me Rose."

During the celebration, Lueth walked up to Ken and said, "We were doing fine Halfling."

Ken looked at him and said, "you shut off my alarm you no good son of a ..."

Ken was cut off when Moody said, "Stop fighting and let's get out of here."

Ken looked at Moody and said, "I have to finish my objectives, this ship has to go."

Rose looked at him and said, "The only way to blow the entire ship is to go to the bridge, but readings show that's the Aliens main breeding ground. Going there will be suicide."

Ken looked at Rose and said, "It's the only way, I have to."

Rose stared into Kens eyes and said, "Then I'll go with you, you'll need a medic."

When they started down the hall to the Bridge a group of aliens jumped through the vents and attacked the two Marines. Ken grabbed his gun and fired at the Aliens. One Alien came up from behind trying to attack Rose, when Ken pulled out his Desert Eagle and put a bullet in the Aliens head, killing it. He handed Rose the gun and said, "You might need this."

Ken kicked the door open and began to fire at the aliens inside. Rose ran over to the computers and began to type in the detonation code. Meanwhile, Lueth, Moody and two other Marines ran to their ship, when Moody heard the gunfire and stopped. He pulled out his gun and turned around. One of the Marines stopped and said, "Sir, what are you doing."

Moody looked at him and said, "Leave no man behind," and ran off toward the ship.

The one Marine followed Moody back toward the ship. Lueth turned toward the pilot and said, "Go, go, go."

The Marine looked at him and said, "We can't leave them here."

Lueth pulled out his gun and shot the Marine in the head, aimed the gun at the pilot and said, "Go now."

Back in the ship, while Rose was inputting the code, Ken continued firing at the Alien Swarm. The Aliens blood burnt Ken when it hit him. Rose turned toward Ken and said, "It's done, we've got five minutes."

Ken threw a grenade into the room and followed Rose out of the room; the Grenade exploded killing the mother Alien. Moody saw them running and said, "come on, Marines."

Moody notice the army of Aliens following his two Marines, so when they got up to him, he began to run. The one Marine fell behind so when he saw the three people run past him, his eyes followed them. When he turned back around, an alien stared into his eyes. The Marine got a scared look on his face as the Alien's tong went through his eye, killing him.

When the three Marines came to the door it had shut down due to the self-destruction. The only way out was a vent and the Aliens were coming up fast. Colonel Moody looked at Ken and said, "You two go, I'll hold them off."

When Ken helped Rose into the vent, he turned to Moody and said, "No, you can't die."

Moody reached into his pocket and said, "I've lived long enough, now get the hell out of here."

When Ken went through the vent, Moody turned toward the incoming Aliens and pulled a cigar out of his pocket. He he lit it and stuck it in his mouth. Moody pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin, sceaming, "come get me ya freaks."

Ken heard the grenade explode, turned around and said, "colonel!"

Rose tugged at his arm signaling for him to follow her. They ran to where the escape ship was only to see it fly away. Ken looked up and screamed, "Lueth


	3. Chap 3 The Battle for Sector 6

I JUST SAW AVP ON AUGUST 13 2004, AND I HAVE TO SAY IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES THIS SUMMER, IF YOU'RE AN AVP FAN YOU'LL LOVE THE MOVIE, IT'S A MUST SEE!!!!

Chapter 3- The Battle for Sector 6

Rose sat on the ground, cuffed her hands over her face and began to cry. Ken looked up at the smoke left from the choppers exhaust and cussed under his breath. Ken looked down at Rose and knelt down by her side. She looked up at him as he put his arm around her and whispered, "It's okay, we'll get out of this somehow, plus the general will send a rescue chopper."

Rose wiped her tears and said, "The General saw the explosion on the radar, to him we're as good as dead."

Ken stood up, helped Rose to her feet, and picked up his weapon. He led Rose over to a piece of the ship that exploded. He opened the door turned to Rose and said, "Stay here, we don't know how many of those things might have escaped in the explosion in this piece of the ship."

Ken cocked his M-4 and slowly moved into the room trieing to stay aware of his surroundings. He moved to the other side of the room and fired at the closet door. When he kicked it open amop fell out and he let out a sigh of relief. Just as he lowered his gun, Ken heard a noise over by the entrance. He pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed it at the door.

As Ken moved closer to the door he heard a noise behind him, so he turned around and fired at the first thing he saw. When he lowered his gun he saw rose fall to the ground with a bullet hole in her shoulder. He put away his gun, ran over to her and helped her to the table. He looked at Rose and said, "Rose, I thought I told you to stay outside."

Rose looked at him and said, "There was another entrance and I wanted to help."

When Ken ripped the sleeve off of Rose's shirt he saw a tatoo of a red triangle that resembled the aiming device used by Predator. When he saw the mark he pulled off his jacket reveilling the same mark. Rose looked up at him and said, "Ken I..."

Ken cut her off saying, "but, what does it mean."

Rose had a look of confusion on her face as she looked into Kens eyes. She asked him, "you mean you really don't remember."

Ken looked at her and said, "I don't remember my childhood."

Rose put her hand on her mark and began, "In the year 2318, before the war, a ship of Predator scientists land on earth. The scientists took 3 preganant mothers and injected a sample of Predator DNA into there developing children. When the babies were born two weeks after that, the Predator scientists returned to find one mother had twins, which died during child birth. The two mothers remaining had two human looking children. Ken, that's you and me. Since the children looked like humans the scientists thought the project was a failure, and left the planet. The two babies had birth marks shaped like the Predators. Little did the Predators know, we also aquired some of there abilities too."

Ken thought for a moment and stared into her eyes and said, "so, your just like me."

Rose began to smile, but she remembered that they were still stranded on the planet. Ken found an old map on the table and opened it up. Rose stood up and asked, "What is it Ken?"

Ken looked at her, smiled and said, "Sector 4 right."

Rose thought for a second and answered, "yeah, that's what the briefing said."

Ken pointed at a small building on the map and said, "there's an old military communication station in sector 6, about a mile from here."

Rose looked concerned as she said, "Ken, we don't know what's out there, how do you know if it's still there."

Ken picked up his gun and said, "we have a better chance trying, then just sitting here waiting to die, right."

Rose stood up and said, "I gues so."

Ken handed Rose the desert Eagle and said, "I don't know what's out there, but if we get seperated, head to the com station."

The two Marines began to walk to Sector 6, when Rose looked at Ken and said, "Ken, what if I can't find you when the pickup gets here."

Ken looked at her and said, "get the hell out of here."

Rose then asked, "what if you can't find you can't find me."

Kenlooked toward the next dune and said, "I'll keep looking."

Rose blushed and said, "Why?"

Before Ken could answer thaey heard a comotion over the next Dune, and began to run to the top. When they looked down they saw the Aliens and Predators, in a battle. Rose stared at the violence and asked, "what do you think there fighting for?"

Ken cocked his gun and said, "territory."

Ken then looked at Rose and said," run to the station, it's our only hope."

The two Marines ran down the hill toward the communication station, whe a group of Aliens began to run toward them. Ken stopped turned around, and began to fire. The bullets tore threw the Aliens bodies killing them instantly. Rose had reached the building, turned and yelled to Ken. Ken began to raunb toward the station. As he cme to the entrance, an Alien jumped don and scratched him. Rose took her gun and blew a hole in the creature.

Ken ran into the Station and followed Rose up the stairs. When they got into the control room, Ken looked at the controls and cussed. Rose asked, "Ken what is it."

Ken looked at her and replied, "Those monsters destroyed the control panel."

Just then Ken fell to the floor unconcious as Rose dropped her gun and went to his aid. Ken had lost to much blood from the wound. As she held him in her arms, she heard a noice in the corner. When she looked she saw an egg beginning to open. A facehugger crawled out and jumped at Ken. While the facehugger was in the air it suddenly stopped and ripped in half. When the remains fell to the ground a Predator appeared from his cloaking. It scaned them for crestbursters and notice the marks on their soulders. He let out a loud cry and two more Predators walked into the room. One Predator picked up Ken and the other reached for Rose as she falnted in fear.


	4. Chap 4 Unexpected Allies

Chapter 4-Unexpected Allies

Ken raced over to Rose, whom was lying in a pool of her own blood. Ken knelt down next to her and asked her, "Rose, what happened?"

Rose began to cry as she said, "Ken behind you, "and let out a final breath. Ken then blacked out and when his sight returned he felt his hand holding a hole in his chest. When he hit the ground he looked up and saw an Alien looking at his face. When the Alien opened his mouth Ken closed his eyes and felt the monsters toung pierce thru his head.

Ken awoke in a sweat and when his eyes adjucted he noticed he was in a prison cell, and by the looks of his surroundings, he was on a downed Military ship. He looked around for Rose, but she wasn't around. He heard his prison door open and saw a Predator walk in. He threw his fist at the Predator, angerly saying, "what did you do with her you son of a.."

Ken was cut off when the predator punched him in the face, knocking him unconcious. When Ken awoke, he was in a huge chamber shackeled to the ground. He guessed that it used to be the bridge. When he looked up he saw two, heavly armed Predators guarding an older, wise looking Predator. Ken got angry and screamed, "Who are you, where am I, Where's Rose?"

The wise Predator stood up and walked over to Ken, stretching his hand toward his head. When the Predators hand touched Ken, he felt like something entered his mind. The Predator closed his eyes and Ken felt a pulse go through the Predators hand into Ken's mind. The voice in his head said, "Human, I am Protos, the elder Predator, do not fear me, I mean no harm."

Ken's expretion went from angered to frightened as he said, "What's going on."

The voice in Ken's head said, "You friend, the one called Rose, is being cleaned and given a new pair of clothes. Ken, the mark on your shoulder, it is the sign of the Pretorian prophacy."

Ken put his hand on the mark and asked, "what are you talking about."

The elder Predator unhooked the shacel, helped Ken up and said, "500 years ago, this planet was known as Septaar, one of three Predator homeworlds. The other two, Plataer and Regarten, were destroyed by the Aliens during the Great Predator Revolution against the evil Alien. The five Elders brought the race of Predators to Septaar to build a new life of peace. Our species had developed a life of peace and prosperity. All the peace ended when the Alien armada attacked our planet, turning the beauty into a desolent wasteland of death and destruction. The Alien killed all of the elders, but myself, I was younger and a great warrior back then. My son and a group of scientists were sent to find able bodied species to help build a Predator super race. I had know idea it would take as long as it did. The Predators were near extinction, when I led a a remaining force of rebels to the hive. The assault on the hive lasted three days and we lost many warriors, but the rebels got to the queens champer and cased her into the abyss on the canyons. Now the aliens are planning a final attack on the Predator race for control of the planet."

Ken stood up and said, "where do I have to do with all of this."

The wise Predator took his hand off of Ken's head and walked back to his seat. He turned around and said, "After the battle a group f warriors descovered a secret room the Aliens didn't know about, and in that room was a tablet from the ancient Predators telling of the arrival of two being with the mark of the hunter that would lead the Predators to victory against there foes. Ken, I believe you are the prophet we were informed of, you can and the war."

Ken thought for a moment and asked, "what about Rose, what's her part in all of this."

Protos sat in his chair and said, "the tablet does not mention the fate of the women, but time has shown us that it happens the way you make it."

One of the Predators walked up to Ken and said, "I will show you to your friend, follow me."

Ken followed the Predator down the corridors and past a room. Ken stopped, looked into the room and asked, "what are they doing?"

The Predator turned around and said, "he ran from battle, getting many of my clansman killed, he has dishonored our race."

Inside the room, one Predator dropped to his knees, and bowed his head. The Predator in the room above pressed a button, and a large PredAlien ran out. The Predator tried to run, but he was torn to shreds. Ken continued to follow the Predator to an old Mess hall where a group of female Predators were serving Rose. She saw Ken, got up, and ran over to hug him. The Predator walked over to them and said, "Human, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Ken looked puzzled and said, "what are you taslking about?"

The Predator looked at Ken and said, "the prophecies say that the chosen ones must partake in a challenge, to prove his loyalty. The wise one told me the only way to prove you are the chosen one is to fight Gwartok."

Ken looked even more puzzled and said, "Gwartok?"

The Predator signalled for Ken to follow and said, "the PredAlien."

Ken became frieghtened and said, "what if I refuse?"

A Predator hit him in the back of the head and while he was falling down the Predator in front of him said, "you have no choice."

When Ken awoke he noticed he was in a room shaped like a collosium. There were Predators in the stand cheering for Ken. Ken had noticed, he was wearing a Predator combat suit, and saw Rose sitting next to the wise Predator. The gate opened and Ken heard a peircing scream from within. A huge PredAlien walked out of the cage and screamed with rage at Ken. When it pounced at Ken, he ran away. Rose began to beg for them to stop. The Predator that knocked him out was in the audience, andd he screamed out to Ken, "human, use the jetpack on your suit."

Ken noticed a device on his arm, the same that the Predator wore, only this one was in english. Ken pressed the button marked with the word jetpack and flew into the air. The PredAlien jumped at Ken, but Ken was smart and moved out of the way causing the PredAlien to hit the wall. The wall shook causing a Prdedator to fall into the battlefeild. The PredAlien saw this and ran over to the Predator.

The predator tried to run, but the Predalien jumped onto him and tore him into pieces. It the pushedshreds aside and jumped at Ken pushing him into the wall. It held him to the wall and opened its mouth. Ken saw the toung preparing to kill him so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He lenthened his blades and stabbed the PrdAlien in the head. The PredAlien fell to the ground and died. The Predators in the audience cheered, while Ken put his arms in the air and screamed to show his victory over the monster. Rose ran into the battlefeild and kissed Ken on the cheek.

The wise Predator walked into the frild and Ken said, "so Protos, am I the Chosen one or not?"

The wise Predator stood up, stretched his hand to the croud and said, "First light tomorrow, the chosen one will lead us into battle. Predators, Prepare to fight!"

The Predators cheered and ran into the field lifting Ken above there heads.


End file.
